


Shiny

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Dagna outfits the newest member of the Inquisition.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Isis, whose requests included Shale, Dagna, and the Inquisition. This is what immediately came to mind. I hope you enjoy it!

"I can't believe my luck!" Dagna bounced on her toes. "A real live golem in my workshop! If you can say a golem is alive. Oh! I'm sorry, is that rude?"

The golem shrugged. "Rude, blunt, it's all the same to me. I asked the Inquisitor about crystals, and it sent me here."

"You came to the right place." Dagna knelt under her workbench to rummage through her mineral collection. "What're you looking for?"

"Anything shiny," the golem replied

Dagna grinned. "I'm always up for some shiny. Okay. Gimme a minute, and you'll be the shiniest golem in the Inquisition."


End file.
